


triple klutz

by Skylark, tawnyPort



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ice Skating, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawnyPort/pseuds/tawnyPort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima wobbles as he gets to his feet and Akaashi rests a steadying hand on his elbow. Bokuto has already dashed off to the doorway to the ice itself. He turns to wave until they catch up, jumping in place and clogging up traffic.</p><p>As per Bokuto's prediction, Akaashi gives the rink maybe a dozen laps before calling it an afternoon and retiring to a bench with some hot chocolate. This is his favorite part of going ice skating anyway—watching Bokuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	triple klutz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niriiun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niriiun/gifts).



> Happy Haikyuu Holiday, Niriiun! Hope you enjoy this treat, it was great fun to write. First time writing any of these characters so hopefully the effort was successful :D Thanks for such a fun prompt! Santa-san doesn't know anything about skiing, so hopefully ice skating is an acceptable substitute.

Akaashi lifts his head from his hands when it sounds like the phone call is nearing its end. "Don't worry, Kuroo, we'll make sure he has a good time! And send you lots of pictures! Even though I still think you're a loser for bailing!" How does he say something like that with absolutely nothing but good cheer? Yet another mystery of Bokuto.

A glance at Tsukishima tells Akaashi that he's thinking the same thing. It's a weirdly unguarded moment, Tsukishima looking surprised and a little concerned at Bokuto's word choice, but as soon as he realizes he's being watched it changes to his standard dry with a chance of surly expression. Akaashi looks at him mildly but any potential conversation is destroyed with nuclear intensity when Bokuto snaps his phone closed and crashes sideways on the bench between them, knees penning Tsukishima in place.

"So I got good news and I got bad news!"

"I know," Tsukishima replies, looking up from where he's working on his skate laces. "I think the entire rink knows."

"Oh, hey." Bokuto deflates, but only momentarily. "Well, saves me having to break it to you! Looks like it's just the three of us today!"

"What's the good news?" Akaashi should know better than to ask, but he asks anyway.

"That it's just the three of us! You know if he'd shown up it would've been just me and Tsukishima out there. You two always skate for five minutes then take off. Not happening this time!" Bokuto's answer is muffled by the way he's bent over, tightening his laces, but it's still exactly what Akaashi expected.

Beside him, Tsukishima finishes tying his skates and leans back. Bokuto's head comes up in a flash, and in the next moment he's pointing at Tsukishima's feet. "Hey, hey, Tsukki! You didn't finish tying your skates!"

Akaashi watches Tsukishima's gaze pan down. His skates are tied with an double knotted bow, lopsided but perfectly secure. "They look finished from here," Tsukishima replies, then reaches down and half-heartedly tugs the loops of the bow again, then looks at Bokuto like he's insane. Which, well.

"Your skates are loose," Bokuto tells him, pushing himself off the bench to kneel in front of Tsukishima. He holds the skate key out and Akaashi takes it without comment, watching as Bokuto's fingers rapidly undo the knot. "It's important to have tight skates, you know! Not too tight, that's bad too. But you should do it tightly enough to stabilize your ankle." Akaashi passes the key back and Bokuto hooks it into the crossing laces. With practiced movements he tugs the slack out of them, swiftly moving up one boot and then the other. "See, now you'll avoid injury! And it makes it easier to balance, too," he says. "Not everyone is born with rock solid ankles like me. It'd suck if you blew yours out on your first time out there, so you gotta be careful."

Tsukishima wobbles as he gets to his feet and Akaashi rests a steadying hand on his elbow. Bokuto has already dashed off to the doorway to the ice itself. He turns to wave until they catch up, jumping in place and clogging up traffic.

As per Bokuto's prediction, Akaashi gives the rink maybe a dozen laps before calling it an afternoon and retiring to a bench with some hot chocolate. This is his favorite part of going ice skating anyway—watching Bokuto. 

Bokuto comes back from another quick lap around the rink. "Akaashi, did you see my back crossovers! Pretty fast, huh!"

"You're not supposed to skate backwards right now."

"Pffft, _amateurs_ aren't supposed to skate backwards right now." Bokuto stops and does a turn on the ice as if to prove his point. Another skater has to swerve to avoid him.

"Like I said, _you_ are not supposed to be skating backwards right now."

"Cold, Akaashi!" His pout is gone almost immediately. "Come on, Tsukki, you can't spend your whole time holding onto the edge!" Bokuto says, gliding over. 

"I think Akaashi-san knows the rules of the rink better than you do, let's ask him if I can do that." Tsukishima is only avoiding the brunt of Bokuto's attention by staring hard at his own skates. That just means he's completely unprepared when Bokuto catches him by one elbow and tugs lightly.

"Come on, I'll have you skating fast in no time. Grab onto my hands!"

Tsukishima glares at Bokuto's hands like he's offering him tentacles rather than fingers. Bokuto closes and opens them encouragingly. "Just imagine the look on your boyfriend's face when you can skate like a pro!" Bokuto wheedles. 

The downturn of Tsukishima's mouth changes from purely irritated to irritated but also curious. He reaches out gingerly, and instantly Bokuto snatches his hands and pulls him away from the wall.

Bokuto is skating backwards again, Akaashi can't help but notice, but now under the guise of teaching he can't really be scolded. "Easy, easy. Focus on tightening your stomach muscles. It's all in the hips!" he says. Tsukki wobbles on his skates like a baby deer taking its first steps before he finds his balance. In time he's gliding forward smoothly as Bokuto tugs him across the ice. "Here, I'll teach you a cool trick. You ready? Are you ready, Tsukki?"

"Asking me again isn't going to make me more ready," Tsukishima mutters. It's just loud enough for Akaashi to hear it but somehow Bokuto, who is much closer, manages to carry on as if Tsukishima never said a word.

Bokuto brings Tsukishima back to the side. "I'll show you and then you do it. Okay? Make sure you watch my awesome moves closely! Akaashi, you watch too!" Akaashi just lifts one eyebrow. Bokuto knows better by now but he still makes sure to ask for Akaashi's attention every chance he gets.

The move Bokuto executes isn't actually very impressive. It's just a modified glide, starting with his feet together and then moving them apart until they come together again. Akaashi had managed it after half a dozen tries when Bokuto showed him. "It's called a swizzle!" Bokuto says, spinning to face them with a flourish. "If you master it, you'll have great balance on the ice. Not as great as mine, though! Come on, you try."

He skates forward and seizes Tsukishima's hands again, dragging him into motion. "Move your feet apart. Yeah! There you go!"

At the widest point of the swizzle, Tsukishima's legs are spread in a split. His expression crumples into a strained frown, but his legs stay stubbornly apart.

"Point your toes in," Akaashi calls. That's the hardest part, using the whole of your leg from your thighs to the arch of your foot to change the angle of your skate. Once you're good at it it looks effortless, but the first time is a real trial.

It happens in an instant. Rather than managing to turn his toes in, Tsukishima continues to let them spread apart, sinking lower and dragging Bokuto with him. Bokuto knows where this is going but course correction has never been his best area. Rather than stopping, he tries to haul Tsukishima back into a taller stance by simply pulling him up by his hands. Tsukishima, unprepared for the force of Bokuto's pull, flies forward against him, and in a sparkling explosion of white they're both off the rink and into a snowbank beside it.

Sighing, Akaashi sets his paper cup down and rises, carefully skating over and digging Tsukishima's glasses out of the snow next to where they fell. Tsukishima's already pushed himself up halfway and is pawing through the snow, presumably looking for what Akaashi's holding. He knows he should just give them back, but first…

 _Click_. 

"Akaashi-san." There's an edge of warning in Tsukishima's voice but it's hard to be afraid of him when he's only just managed to turn around, red-faced and squinting. "What are you doing?"

"We promised Kuroo pictures." _Click._ He leans in, satisfied for a moment, and offers Tsukishima his glasses. "You should move out of the way if you don't want to be in any more of them."

Tsukishima scrambles as fast as his dignity will allow, and Akaashi lets him because the real prize, at least for Akaashi, will be the pictures he takes now. He's hesitant at first because if this sours Bokuto's mood then the day is over. Bokuto is flopped back in the snow, arms spread like he fell on purpose to make an angel. That's innocent enough. _Click._

He lifts one arm, absurd mitten curling in on itself, and gives Akaashi a thumbs up without moving any other part of his body. Akaashi's chest expands with relief. _Click._ Finally, he starts to sit up. The amount of time he spent laying there has given the snow an opportunity to cling to him and all Akaashi sees when he rises is a snowy owl, all white and silver with big gold eyes. Akaashi waits for what he knows is coming, and when Bokuto's face splits into a broad grin, he takes one last photo with his phone. _Click_. Later, he'll set that as his background and probably have to endure teasing from Bokuto about it, but it'll be worth it.

"You're sending all of those to Kuroo, right? He's gonna be so mad he missed this!" Bokuto surges forward, taking Akaashi's offered hand to pull himself back up to standing, then immediately turns and claps Tsukishima on the back. Tsukishima only just manages to stay upright, and the glance he shoots Bokuto is murderous. _Click._

"Akaashi-san, _really_?" Tsukishima looks away and starts trying to brush the snow from his coat sleeves, but Bokuto's already moved back in front of him. Akaashi ignores them both momentarily to send the photos of Tsukishima on to Kuroo. _Great success all around,_ reads the caption.

"Tsukki, that was _awesome_. I bet we could skate pairs! I bet I can lift you." Bokuto's eyes grow wide at the thought while Tsukishima seems to be looking for the exit. "We should see if I can lift you. Come on! I know you can jump!"

"Absolutely not." The answer comes from Tsukishima and Akaashi in unison and they share a glance before Akaashi continues. "Aren't you freezing? Let's go inside and let everybody warm up, then you two can start your Olympic training."

"The whole point of ice skating is to get cold! We can keep going." Bokuto's reply isn't as forceful as it could be, though, and Tsukishima jumps on the opportunity it creates.

"I agree with Akaashi-san. Also we need to take the time to talk you out of trying to lift me." Akaashi and Tsukishima both join the rink's traffic to head for the exit and Bokuto's not long in following.

"I know I can do it. I've lifted Akaashi before!" Bokuto reaches them and loops an arm around each of their shoulders. When they reach the exit, Tsukishima's quick to shrug it off but Akaashi lets Bokuto's arm stay, leaning against his side for a moment at the threshold.

"Don't tell him you've lifted me, he doesn't need to know that." The lean turns into a light elbow but Bokuto just laughs.

"I really don't," Tsukishima calls from ahead of them, then rounds the corner, already pulling his phone from his pocket. "I'm fine, Te—Kuroo…" He spares Akaashi and Bokuto one last glance before he's gone completely.

"Aww, I just wanted to make sure he was having a good time, Akaashi. After all," Bokuto continues with new mischief in his eyes, "you always like it when I pick you up."

"You keep telling yourself that."

Bokuto's arm has moved from Akaashi's shoulders to his waist and Akaashi can feel a gentle pressure drawing him back toward the ice. "Come oooooon, we should give him and Kuroo a little time alone on the phone, right? It's the polite thing to do!"

Akaashi doesn't have it in him to be stubborn when Bokuto's hair is covered in melted snow and his cheeks are red from the chill. He lets Bokuto guide him back into traffic, reaching back to move Bokuto's arm from his waist to his side, then taking his hand as they pick up a little speed.

"All right, but no backwards and no lifts."

"Seriously? Then what's the point of even—"

"No."

Bokuto squeezes his hand and grins. "Fine."


End file.
